


Wrong door

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Rey Skywalker, mention of dog BB-8, the soulmate au where when you write on yourself it appears on the other person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: On his way to sell a textbook, Poe knocks on the wrong door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstriferousSprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/gifts).



> So I know this says soulmate AU, and I swear it is, but it’s treated super casually and not like how soulmate AUs usually are. Hope you enjoy!

Poe stumbled along the hallway of the unfamiliar dorm building. Of all the places he could have arranged to meet this customer, it had to be one of the few buildings on campus that he’d never been to before. Not that he hadn’t tried to meet somewhere familiar. He’d suggested many places- several different coffee shops, a number of academic buildings, the library, even the gym. But this freshman he’d met on Facebook (somehow already taking an advanced physics class), who had clearly wanted to buy textbooks as quickly as possible before familiarizing herself with the campus, had turned down every offer to meet somewhere public. They had eventually agreed to meet in her dorm room, since that was clearly the only place on campus she had known by name at the time.

He scanned the numbered plates on the doors as he walked past them. 215, 217… room 216 had to be on the other side of the hall. He turned around. Yes, there it was! Breathing a sigh of relief, Poe knocked on the door.

A moment later, the door opened. Poe blinked in surprise. The guy who answered the door (Rey’s roommate?) was unreasonably attractive. His dark brown eyes were lit up by a soft smile, accentuated by the dimples in his cheeks. He was wearing a white V-neck that clung to his shoulders.

The sound of a door slamming could be heard in the distance. The guy in the doorway blinked, seeming to shake himself out of a reverie. “Um, can I help you?” he asked.

Poe swallowed. “I’m looking for Rey. Does she live here?”

“Rey?” repeated the guy, his eyebrows lifting slightly.

“This is room 216, isn’t it?” asked Poe.

A look of concern crossed the guy's face. He stepped out of the room and closed the door partway, checking the numbered plate that (Poe quickly realized) was missing one corner. “Um, this is actually room 218,” he explained. “I should really put something up over that plate.”

The heavy door swung shut, its lock clicking.

The guy quickly searched his pockets. “Shit.” He glanced at Poe. “Um, I’ll be right back.” He indicated the door next to his own. “That’s room 216, by the way. Rey and Jess live there.” He jogged away down the hall.

Poe grabbed one strap of his backpack, resolving to get this done quickly. After making sure that this door did, in fact, lead to room 216, he knocked on the door.

Barely ten seconds passed before the door opened. Poe studied the face of the girl who opened the door. This definitely matched Rey’s Facebook profile photo. “I’ve got your physics textbook,” he said, pulling it out of his backpack. “You got the money?”

Rey glanced over the cover of the book and flipped through it before reaching into her purse and pulling out three twenty-dollar bills. “Sixty dollars.” She handed Poe the money. “Thanks for the book.”

“No problem. Have a good quarter!” He waved goodbye before leaving the room, stuffing the cash into his wallet.

Just then, the guy from 218 came running back. “The RA isn’t here,” he said, catching his breath. “I would call for help, but I don’t have my phone. Can you help me?”

“Of course,” said Poe, pulling out his phone. “Is there a number you want me to call?”

“It’s posted on the wall by the elevators,” said the guy. “I could show you the way.” He set off down the hall, Poe following. “Thanks for your help, by the way.”

“No problem,” said Poe. “Hey, what’s your name, anyway?”

“Finn,” said the guy. “What’s yours?”

“I’m Poe.” They reached an expanse of wall with two elevators. Between the elevators were several signs. One of them had a list of phone numbers.

\---

One awkward phone call later, Finn handed Poe’s phone back to him and they sat on a couch to wait.

“Thanks for waiting here with me,” said Finn. His smile could brighten a whole room.

Poe shrugged. “It’s nothing. I didn’t really have anything planned today, I mean, besides selling Rey my old physics book.”

“Your old physics book…” Finn repeated, reading something written on his hand. “At 5:00 to Rey Skywalker for sixty dollars?”

Poe looked down at his own hand where he’d scrawled the details of the exchange that morning, then had a closer look at Finn’s. Could it be? Yes, the writing was identical! He could hardly believe it. “So it was you who drew all those birds!”

Finn laughed. “And it was because of you I woke up with dicks drawn all over me the day before graduation.”

Poe cringed, remembering the end of spring quarter party from over a year earlier, but before he could say anything else, his phone buzzed loudly in his pocket. He checked the screen. It displayed a reminder to “walk Bebe at 6.” “I should go,” he said. “See you around?”

“Of course,” Finn assured him.

\---

Later that night, Poe found a message written on his arm.

_coffee tomorrow?_

Smiling, he quickly wrote down _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this isn’t as good as my writing usually is rip


End file.
